


18

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	18

18  
公司北京的办公室在东四环边上一个创意产业园里头，王凯之前来过几次，倒不至于找不着门，就是待遇明显两样。以前他每次来都是被直接带进侯总办公室，今儿规规矩矩地提前打电话约了，按着约好的时间来了，前台跟他要过签名的小姑娘公事公办转接总秘，总秘迎出来说侯总暂时不在，请他在会议室稍微等等，结果一等就是两个小时。  
保温杯里泡的茶续了一遍又一遍，都快喝成白开水了，王凯竟也耐得住，捧了本《大江大河》在会议室里坐着看，时不时转两圈右手里的中性笔，间或在书页边上写几个字。他拿不准侯总现在是否还愿意让自己演这个戏，但书已经看到了一多半，不看完总是放不下心来，惦记着那群人最后到底怎么样了。  
“等了挺长时间吧。”王凯一抬头，看见侯总站在会议室门口。他长得和气，脸上似乎总带着点若有若无的笑意：“怎么样，这书好看吗？”  
王凯也站起来，像在课堂上回答问题，站得笔管条直的：“刚开始的时候觉得一般，看着看着就想起我爸那代人了。”  
“你坐，坐着说。”侯总踱进来坐在他对面，总秘送了茶杯进来又悄无声息地退出去。王凯仍然站着把话说完：“小时候总听他们说‘你赶上好时候了’，《大江大河》讲的就是‘好时候’到底怎么来的。”  
侯总点点头，又换了个话题：“工作室弄得怎么样？”  
“还行吧，”王凯笑笑，“就是觉得突然间背后少了侯总您这座靠山，有点不适应，干什么心里都没底。”  
“什么靠山啊，谈不上。公司确实学不来现在艺人经纪的那一套，我心里都有数，”侯鸿亮抿了两口茶，“再强留反倒是耽误了你们。”  
王凯绕过长桌，很自然地拿起侯总面前的杯子往饮水机那边走。他知道侯总在背后打量他，也猜到最近肯定是有什么风言风语传到老板耳朵里了。这段时间王凯确实接的都是别家的戏，大热古装剧的续集早就定了不会用原班人马，除此之外公司有个古偶言情马上要开机了，不过他不想接，一个原因是那剧是大女主玛丽苏IP，男一也是在给女主抬轿子，二来他想脱离自己的舒适区，试试没演过的角色类型和题材。要是这么算下来，即使他按照原定计划演上了这部明年才开拍的献礼剧，那也有一年多没拍公司的戏了，难怪侯总要起疑心。  
饮水机咕咕响了两声，茶水七分满时王凯就停了，端着茶杯放回原位，笑道：“侯总别这么说，可折煞我了，要是没有您的知遇之恩，我也就是个跑跑龙套的小演员。中戏一年录取多少人，毕业之后有戏演的又有多少人？过了五年十年之后能熬出头的又有多少人？侯总你不是老教育我们要好好做人嘛，最起码不能忘本吧。”  
侯总笑微微地看他，摇头道：“话不能这么说。小红靠捧大红靠命，你本来就有这个命，早晚肯定会红的，我不过是帮了把手。”  
侯总越是和他客气，王凯越觉得如履薄冰。正午向来喜欢戏好低调性价比高的演员，知名度不高也不要紧，以前的办法是主要班底用公司自己的，外请一个流量来带带话题拉拉收视。自从两部爆款剧红了之后，王凯就算是公司的自有流量了，然而正午向来只会拍戏，从没运营过流量小生，光是处理层出不穷的黑料就疲于奔命，现在的粉丝又个个自以为是爱豆唯一的贴心人，除了自己之外所有人都对爱豆没安着好心，骂完团队骂公司，骂完导演骂老板，去结果年年底公司高层开会的时候就有人说要雪藏他，当时侯总和靳东都是为王凯说了话的，再加上几个合作过的导演也夸他戏好，这才有了让他演献礼剧的提议。正午本来就是拍正剧出身的，古偶也好都市也好，不过是这两年开始迎合市场的探索，导演也是才出徒的多半个新手。能演献礼剧意味着他还是公司的心尖子眼珠子，可谁没事儿会跟自己的心尖子眼珠子寒暄客套呢？  
“侯总，您这么说我真的……”王凯揉揉鼻子，又无奈又自嘲地笑一下，“就算我的经纪约现在不在公司了，就算我自己有个工作室，只要是在圈儿里吃这碗饭的，谁还不知道我是正午的人？”  
这倒是真的。每个艺人身上或多或少都带点烙印，有的还不止一个。像前几年很有争议的某个大花，自己都奋斗成豪门了，圈里人看她还是华谊系的。王凯自己当年也签过华谊，然而一年合约毫无水花，现在他的名字和正午紧紧连在一起。侯总又抿了口茶，金丝眼镜之后的眼光如刀似剑：“话是说的，事儿是做的。”  
“只要公司需要，我随叫随到。”王凯毫不犹豫。  
侯总一笑：“行吧，你先把手头的戏拍完再说其他的。”他指了指王凯留在座位上的书，“看几遍了？”  
“哦，第一遍就过了个大概剧情，第二遍刚开始。”  
王凯松了口气，知道今天这关算是过去了，也可能侯总开始就没想太难为他，不过是稍微敲打敲打以观后效而已。两人又聊了几分钟无关痛痒的话题，总秘便敲门进来说有客人，王凯识相地起身告辞，侯总向他伸出手来：“只要你还当自己是正午的人，你就是正午的人。”  
王凯觉得这句话的意思就深了，容色郑重地和老板一握：“谢谢侯总能给我这个机会。”  
等他买完票上了飞机坐定，从头到尾回想一遍，才咂摸出一点侯总的用人之道来，大概从自己在会议室里毫无怨言地等了两个小时开始这关就已经过了，后面那些都是附加题。  
应该及格了吧？王凯叹口气。可惜在靳东面前他没有及格的选项，要么满分，要么零分出局。


End file.
